Pasado Siempre Presente
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Disclaimer:Mai hime y Mai otome no me pertenecen. SEARSS esta de vuelta y Natsuki Kuga es su líder
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi idea de que sucede después del carnaval, espero les guste ;)**

**Prólogo **

UN AÑO DESPUÉS DEL CARNAVAL

Hoy Fukka Gakuen se viste de gala, es tiempo de dejar ir a otra generación de estudiantes, algunos han estado en sus instalaciones por tres años mientras que otros lo han hecho por seis, el tiempo en realidad deja de importar, tras los sucesos ocurridos un par de meses bastaron para que todo fuese olvidado, ya nadie recuerda la destrucción y el caos, o al menos así es como se percibe en el aire, por que hoy se gradúa otra generación de jóvenes entusiastas.

-...y esperamos que tengan un futuro prometedor...- esas fueron las últimas palabras en la ceremonia de graduación por parte de la directora Fumi. Los padres, amigos y personal docente intercambiaron saludos y felicitaciones, compartiendo risas y lágrimas por dejar atrás a sus queridos compañeros de clase y haciendo promesas de no perder el contacto. Cosas como esta no eran para nada del agrado de personas como Natsuki Kuga, quien después de recibir su diploma y certificado había abandonado el lugar para ir por última vez a aquel árbol donde fuese su lugar de reunión con Sakomizu, quien fuere lo más cercano a una figura paterna, quien le dejara atrás hace seis meses ...como todos lo han hecho

- Kuga nunca lo creí posible!- Nao Yukki ahora era una estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria, su cuerpo sin duda había madurado, para desgracia de Natsuki sus modales no lo habían hecho -creí que me estarías esperando para graduarnos juntas - dijo sonriente

- Cállate Nao, si termine un año después de lo normal no ha sido cosa mía, tenía asuntos que resolver y haber estado un año en coma a causa del accidente con mi madre se añade a esa lista de asuntos - gruño Natsuki más por tener que recordar los tragos amargos que por la presencia de Yukki- me estaba despidiendo , ese viejo zorro adoraba este lugar - Natsuki se separó del tronco en que se encontrara recargada

- Oh...- Nao entendía más que nadie a Kuga, después de lo sucedido en el carnaval ambas habían notado que en realidad eran personas muy similares , cosa por demás extraña ya que siempre se han considerado algún tipo de enemigas - cual es el plan ahora?- Nao tenía curiosidad , desde su salida a la playa el año pasado nadie había tenido noticias de Fujino y aunque Kuga no lo demostrara Yukki sabía que a Natsuki su ausencia le tenía inquieta. Ante la cuestión familiar Natsuki soltó sonora carcajada, Sakomizu había preguntado la misma cosa hace un año y Shizuru había estado ...en este momento ya ambos le habían dejado...

- Supongo que haré el viaje que pospuse el año pasado, tengo que aclarar mi mente y un viaje parece la mejor manera...- dijo suspirando

CRACK CRACK

- Natsuki-chan no creo que sea momento de planear un viaje de esparcimiento

Ante la voz tanto Nao como Natsuki posaron su atención a el grupo de cinco encabezados por una bella mujer, todos ellos vistiendo y calzando indumentaria costosa. Natsuki frunció el ceño... SEARSS

- Que hacen aquí, son de SEARSS cierto?- la mujer sonrió feliz al saber que cierta ojiverde era todo lo que había esperado - cual es la risa!?- y difícil también , su sonrisa creció

- Directo al grano, me gusta! Estoy aquí por dos razones . Primero, tengo que informarte que tu padre Kenyiro Kruger ha muerto hace unas horas - ante la noticia Nao miro a Natsuki en espera de alguna reacción no obtuvo ninguna - segundo, vengo a entregar el anillo emblema de SEARSS a nuestro próximo presidente y también mi futura esposa- la bella mujer había tomado la mano de Natsuki y coloco en su palma el anillo de oro que tenía grabado la marca de las hime y superpuesta una S.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les agradezco demasiado que hayan comentado sobre el prólogo :) **

**se que aún tengo dos fics más por continuar pero mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en mas Shiznat! Es mi primer fic post carnaval espero les guste ;) **

**Capitulo 1**

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS / GARDEROBE

Natsuki Kuga caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia Garderobe, institución de formación para Otomes, su brillante creación. Kenyiro Kruger quien fuese el padre que le abandono hace ya tantos años en realidad era heredero de una de las dos líneas de sangre fundadores de SEARSS por lo cual había ostentado el puesto de presidente de la misma hasta ser fulminado por un infarto al miocardio, en su última voluntad cedía su posición y fortuna a su única hija biológica natural Natsuki Kuga, con la condición de contraer nupcias con algun miembro de la otra familia fundadora los Gear , no especificando quien salvo que tal persona fuese lo más cercano en edad a su hija. Natsuki no podía creer que ambos padres estuvieren involucrados con quienes le ocasionarán tanto sufrimiento a ella y sus amigos! El conocimiento de este hecho llevo a tomar una de las decisiones más significativas de su vida, si SEARSS estaba al alcance de su mano lo aceptaría , no sería más una pieza en el tablero de ajedrez , se convertiría en la mano ejecutora. No tenía nada que perder, y mucho que ganar. El matrimonio sería un precio muy barato que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Después del primer año de estar a cargo de SEARSS había iniciado una investigación exhaustiva sobre las Hime y la estrella roja, se acercó a los más altos cargos con la idea de crear su propio sistema y dejar obsoleta la historia de las Hime, prometiendo generar inmensos dividendos y un control sobre los gobiernos en el mundo. Con científicos e historiadores creo el proyecto Otome, tal parecía que la mente de su madre y la capacidad de liderazgo del padre generaron una inmejorable combinación .

El proyecto Otome se basaba en la idea de mandar un satélite fuera del planeta para que a través de las ondas generadas por la fuente principal sellara la estrella roja e implantará el sistema Otome a partir de una estrella azul siempre visible y fuente del contrato de las Otome para con la fuente principal. Básicamente se trataba de aprovechar la energía residual del sistema Hime para mantener al Otome sólo hasta que este tenga los suficientes usuarios para mantenerse a si mismo. Las nanomaquinas creadas por Natsuki brindarían poderes a su portador, pero se mantendrían sometidos a la aprobación de la fuente principal y deberían contar con un maestro propio a cual el portador le serviría incondicionalmente . Natsuki necesitaba una fuente principal y quien mejor que su creadora para ello? Había inyectado las nanomaquinas en su sistema sanguíneo con inesperados resultados! Sus huesos se convirtieron en duro titanio , sus músculos soportarían el triple que los de un ser humano normal, y sus sentidos en general se agudizaron se convirtió en el ser humano más poderoso en el planeta y la ciencia se lo había dado! Era tiempo de conseguir su propio ejército .

Tras realizar pruebas para verificar alguna especie de efecto secundario y no encontrar falla alguna, se crearon en serie nanomaquinas clones de las que tuviere en su sistema eso le daría el control general de las demás, no podía dejar que esta poder se saliere de las manos. El satélite y las nanomaquinas estaban sincronizados y funcionando. El proyecto y sus beneficios fueron ofrecidos a quien pudiere pagar por ellos. Las nuevas y nuevos guerreros necesitarían de entrenamiento para controlar sus capacidades . Se creo la Academia Garderobe para tal propósito y Natsuki seria su directora. Ya hace un año de eso y cada vez más países y personas con poder y dinero adquirían su invención . Ahora todo estaba bajo su control

- Directora, buenos días - saludo su secretaria- le recuerdo sus reuniones en veinte minutos- Natsuki asintió - y su esposa esta en la linea uno- Kuga suspiro y despidiendo a su secretaria entro a su oficina para tomar la llamada

- Sarah hay algo que necesites?- en sus cinco años de matrimonio nunca han tenido ningún desacuerdo . Ante los ojos de quienes les rodeaban eran como la pareja perfecta. Y lo serían si el corazón de Natsuki no perteneciera a cierta ojirubui que muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos le ha sido imposible localizar

- Necesito que vengas a casa, tengo una gran noticia que darte! - el tono de Sarah era demasiado alegre para ser aún tan temprano , la noticia debería ser muy buena- cancela los compromisos de hoy, yo se lo que te digo- y abruptamente colgó el teléfono . Natsuki soltó un suspiro, ni siquiera de había sentado en su silla tras el escritorio y su esposa ya le hacia regresar a casa. Cancelo sus reuniones y citas. Entro a la gran mansión y se encontró con una Sarah por demás alegre en la entrada - lo hicimos Natsuki!- grito y se abalanzó a su esposa- tendremos un bebé!- susurro al oído de Kuga que ante la noticia se había encontrado petrificada. Después de meses de intentos por fin tendrían un bebé! Abrazo fuerte a Sarah. Talvez esta era una señal de que debía dejar a Shizuru atrás y entregar su corazón a la mujer en sus brazos que pronto traería a su hijo al mundo...silenciosas lágrimas fueron derramadas de sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar del abrazo en que se encontraba cálidamente envuelta

CELDAS DEL PRIMER DISTRITO

- Levántate!- el guardia lanzo un balde de agua fría sobre el cuerpo tras los barrotes- es hora de que salgas al exterior!- gruño el hombre a la vez que abría la celda en el lúgubre sótano y tomaba por el brazo al esquelético cuerpo que no parecía moverse- la anciana tiene planes para ti!

El cuerpo no se movió parecía un muñeco sin vida siendo arrastrado por todo el camino del sótano hasta la sala principal. Donde una mujer de edad le miraba

- Déjala ahí, ahora márchate- ordeno la mujer a el hombre corpulento que dejo caer el brazo y con el, el cuerpo al suelo . - como ordene Saeko-sama - hizo una reverencia y salió de la inmensa habitación dejando a ambas mujeres solas

- Tengo un trabajo para ti- dijo Saeko mirando a la esquelética mujer vestida en harapos tumbada en el suelo- quiero a mi hija de vuelta conmigo. Quiero a Natsuki a mi lado...

Ante el sonido del nombre la mujer en el suelo levantó su vista a la mujer

- Na..tsu...ki- soltó la mujer en un susurro. Saeko sonrió

- Así es Shizuru, es hora de que vayas por Natsuki...


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Todos ustedes son geniales ;)**

**Capítulo 2 **

"... Así es como SEARSS con la directiva a cargo de su presidenta Natsuki Kuga se encuentra hoy como la mejor valorada en el mercado internacional , se dice que de continuar así se hablaría de que le convertiría en la empresaria más acaudalada en el mundo..."

- Vaya , Natsuki ha llegado muy alto!- exclamo Mai mientras limpiaba la barra de su pequeño restaurant . Tras la graduación y con la mejoría de su hermano, continuo trabajando duro y después de ahorrar durante más de tres años consiguió lo suficiente para entregar el depósito sobre un restaurante que estaban rematando . Ahora es la orgullosa propietaria del único restaurante en Fukka que tiene el mejor ramen.

- Pero que dices, tu no te quedas atrás! Este restaurante es tu empresa y vaya que le haz hecho crecer- Nao contrario a lo que la mayoría podía pensar, solía socializar bastante con Mai y Natsuki , sobre todo después de lo sucedido en el carnaval. Hoy se dedicaba al transporte de mercancías. Había comenzado por trabajar en los muelles de Fukka como la secretaria de algunos mercantes, pronto se encontró conduciendo su propia flota de barcos que si bien les obtuvo por subastas con ellos ha generado lo suficiente para ser considerada por los comerciantes para que lleve sus mercancías al rededor de casi todo el mundo. Sige disfrutando de lo que el mundo nocturno tiene que ofrecer pero de manera más...sana. Su madre ha mejorado y prefiere convivir con ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Después de la partida de Natsuki decidió enterrar a la peliazul en lo más recóndito de su memoria...no hubo suerte.

- Nao...vas a ir?- Mai nunca a perdido su exceso de maternidad. Y como a diferencia de todos los demás que abandonaron Fukka y ellas no lo hicieron , Nao se convirtio en la única en recibir los "consejos" de la gran Mai.

- Con que objeto?- Nao sorbió el resto de su plato de ramen y limpio la comisura de su boca . - ambas hemos seguido adelante. Además el círculo donde ella ahora se mueve esta muy lejos del nuestro- le dolía admitirlo pero Kuga había entrado en la enorme piscina de tiburones y se había convertido en el peor de todos liderando las aguas.- no creo que su mujer vaya ha estar muy feliz de cualquier modo...

- Si ella te invita es por algo, no crees?- Mai sabía que el lazo creado entre Nao y Natsuki era fuerte. Era como ver a dos lobos separados encontrar su camino a casa juntos. - y de cuando a acá te interesa lo que alguien piensa?- dijo sonriente y Nao se rió - de verdad no piensas en ver a Natsuki...

- Ara ara, quien quiere ver a mi Natsuki...?

Mai y Nao abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa. A unos pasos de ellas no era otra que Shizuru Fujino ataviada con las más finas ropas y aunque lucia ligeramente baja de peso y su mirada era hueca , no dejaba de proyectar la presencia a que todos estaban acostumbrados .

- Fujino...?- logro articular Nao

- Shizuru-san...cu..cuando,como..?- Mai no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos. Nadie sabia el paradero de Fujino y ahora después de 5años estaba de pie en su restaurante como si nada. Shizuru se acercó a la barra y hablo

- Eso no importa Mai-san...ya estoy aquí..donde esta Natsuki?- cuestiono monótona

- Bueno, Fujino ...- dijo Nao con desdén - tu amorcito no esta aquí. Por los ue no veo el motivo de que tu lo estés- escupió con veneneno. Lo cierto era que si bien las rensillas del carnaval estaban virtualmente perdonadas entre los participantes. Nao no podía creer que Fujino se esfumara de la faz de la tierra y dejara a Natsuki a su suerte...como todos lo habían hecho...incluida ella misma. Pero que esta mujer ante ella actuara como si nada sucediera era el colmo!

- Ara ara, Nao -san si he venido aquí es por que ustedes son las queridas amigas de mi Natsuki y obviamente sabrán decirme donde encontrarla- respondió Fujino tal como si fuera la presidenta el consejo estudiantil.

"...noticia de última hora: el matrimonio Kuga-Gear han anunciado que están esperando al primero de su herederos...esta información ha sido corroborada por los padres de Gear que se encuentran más que felices por la noticia..." La televisión a su vez mostraba imágenes de Natsuki y Sarah en sus múltiples apariciones públicas , visiblemente felices.

- Bueno Fujino ahí la tienes...- Nao proclamo sonriente. Sabía que esto haría hervir la sangre de Fujino ... Oh como lo disfrutaría! -...felizmente casada y con un hijo por venir...- Shizuru miraba a la pantalla sin decir palabra. Mai sin embargo pudo notar que la mirada hueca había sido remplazada por un brillo casi letal en los ojos carmesí . Intento aligerar el ambiente

- Pero Nao esta invitada por Natsuki a algún tipo de reunión...- Nao le miro y Mai fingió no verle- complacida te llevara con ella para que se puedan encontrar con Natsuki!- dijo Mai con una eso risa ligera . Shizuru le miro y su mirada se suavizo y mostró su tipica sonrisa

- Ara...eso sería de mucha ayuda ...Tokiha-san...

- Que!? Ni en sueños!- exclamo enojada Nao. Si ella no quería ir sola menos lo haría con la arpía de Fujino. Sería como el infierno! ...aunque, sería más que interesante ver el reencuentro entre esas dos con la esposa de por medio. Después de todo su relación con Kuga era por lo de mas rara, como una extraña mezcla de amor/odio. Mai le miro como diciendo "será mejor que le lleves". -... será mejor que no te metas conmigo o te advierto que nada bueno vas a lograr!- sentencio señalando a Fujino con el dedo. Shizuru soltó una risita

- Yukki...- miró a Nao- tu sólo serás el conducto que usare para recuperar lo que es mío...- sonrió- en cuanto a MI Natsuki, sólo necesita recordar a quien pertenece...-rió. Mai y Nao no dijeron nada. Establecieron el lugar y punto de encuentro para ir al encuentro de Natsuki y Shizuru se retiró tan grácil mente que nadie creería que esa mujer podría ser muy letal.

CEDE DEL PRIMER DISTRITO

CRASH CRASH

- Saeko-sama!- exclamo el mozo que le acompañará, al ver que la mujer reventara la copa de vino en la mano, esparciendo los fragmentos de cristal por el suelo de madera - se encuentra bien!?- cuestiono alarmado limpiando y retirando los restos de vino y cristal , ofreciendo atención a la herida de su señora que sangraba ligeramente en su palma derecha

- Voy a estar bien cuando mi hija se aparte de esos cerdos de sangre azul!- bramo Saeko poniéndose de pie y lanzando la botella de vino a su lado directo a la pantalla de televisión que mostraba una sonriente Natsuki sosteniendo la mano de Sarah. La televisión exploto-...será mejor que mi querida mascota le traiga de vuelta...

MANSION KUGA-GEAR

Natsuki y Sarah habían pasado las últimas horas haciendo el amor. Después de acordar dar a conocer la noticia a el mundo se retiraron a su habitación para compartir el bello momento que atravesaban.

- Te quiero mucho...- susurro Natsuki sobre los labios de Sarah. Que suspiraba con satisfacción en el beso. Habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos compartieron la una con la otra. Natsuki se apartó de sus labios y dejando un rastro de pequeños besos por sus cuello y el valle entre sus pechos llego a su vientre . Plasmo un beso justo sobre el ombligo de Sarah, que soltó una risita al sentir el aliento de Natsuki sobre su piel- a ti también te quiero ...- dijo plasmando otro ligero beso en el mismo lugar -... No puedo esperar para conocerte - dijo sonriendo y Sarah no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se llenaba al escuchar esas palabras de su esposa. Le atrajo a un tierno beso

- Bueno, apuesto a que mini Natsuki no puede esperar tampoco para conocer a su mamá...- declaro sonriente mirando a los ojos esmeralda que le miraban con diversión . Compartieron una sonrisa y pronto encontraron el sueño en los brazos de la otra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que el shiznat no parece prometedor, pero si lo han notado Natsuki nunca le dice a Sarah que le ama...si le quiere pero su corazón aún no esta listo para amarle...o si? Jejeje esto es un drama así que tratare empaparlo de el ;) no demasiado porque amo shiznat ;)**

**Capitulo 3 **

Natsuki se había le despertado temprano en la mañana, después de que pasara todo el día de ayer con Sarah y sus padres...y la cama por supuesto, tenía que ir a Garderobe para atender la montaña de papeles que seguro le esperaban por faltar al trabajo el día anterior. Todavía no podía creer que la mujer en su cama le fuera a dar un hijo...su hijo . En su vida se pensó estar casada, tener un hijo y ser la líder de SEARSS ...y si algo de todo esto lo imagino en definitiva no lo era con la mujer que descansaba en su cama. Pero de nuevo, hace casi seis años que Shizuru se había ido y no parecía que le encontraría en un futuro cercano. Suspirando término de ajustar su traje sastre , dio un beso en la frente de su esposa y salió de su Habitacion.

En el camino a Garderobe sus pensamientos se deslizaron a Fukka, y la invitación que había hecho a Nao reiteradamente para que se uniera a ella en Frankfurt donde ahora vivia, pero ahora podía pensar en que ella podía ser la que visitara Fukka, sería bueno visitar a sus amigos de nuevo, aunque fuera los pocos que tuviera los podía definir como buenos amigos. Podía traer con ella a Sarah y tomar un tiempo fuera del trabajo y las reuniones de sociedad, además no podría viajar dentro de unos meses. Así estaba decidido. Viajaría a Fukka con su esposa para visitar a sus amigos y la tumba de su madre. Le avisaría a Nao y cancelaría la fiesta con los demás invitados . En tres días estaría en Fukka

MANSIÓN KUGA-GEAR

- Cariño, nos has dado la mejor noticia que podíamos tener - declaro sonriente el padre de Sarah- por primera vez en la historia las dos líneas de sangre de los fundadores de SEARSS tendrán descendientes. Sabes lo que eso significa ?

- Lo se, padre. Implica que podemos imponer una especie de monarquía y dejar como meros consultores a los del consejo- dijo Sarah no muy convencida. En un inicio esto había sido parte del plan, ahora temía que cuando Natsuki notara tales implicaciones pensara que le estaba utilizando- temo por lo que Natsuki pueda llegar a pensar

- Pero que dices hija, ahora que se ha dado la noticia a el mundo entero lo que piense Kuga será irrelebante - dijo sonriente el padre de Sarah. Su madre por otro lado había notado el pesar en el tono de voz de su hija y la mirada triste en sus ojos. Entendió entonces que de algún modo Kuga se convirtió en algo más que una misión

- Hija, que sucede?- Sarah miro a su madre y dando una pequeña sonrisa dijo

- No se como pero he llegado a amarle. Natsuki es atrevida, fuerte, inteligente, hermosa pero sobre todo noble. Todos miran un lado de ella que le hace parecer fría y hasta siniestra pero conmigo es como si esa fachada se desvanece y sólo miro a la persona más maravillosa que he tenido la suerte de conocer- hablo con sonrisa soñadora. Ella misma no creía que Natsuki le cambiara tanto, ella misma era conocida por tener la misma actitud que su esposa y si bien en el inicio de su "relación" se mostró seductora fue con el fin de atraer de a poco a su presa, el sexo sería la llave de entrada. Así había sido, después las mismas circunstancias les han unido de forma distinta. Por ejemplo, anoche fue la primera vez que Natsuki le decía te quiero,ella sabía que Fujino Shizuru fue la persona que se encontraba en el corazón de Natsuki. Ella sabía que en el carnaval ambas perecieron a causa del amor que compartían la una por la otra. Trágico. Pensó ella en un principio pero ahora que tenía estos sentimientos por Natsuki , podía decir que de algún modo envidiaba a Fujino, si ella fuera a morir le gustaría que fuese de esa manera. - no quiero perderle pensando que la he utilizado- llevo la mano a su vientre- no ahora que podemos ser una verdadera familia

- Me alegro por ti hija!- exclamo sonriente su madre

- Bueno al menos nos vamos a ahorrar un divorcio y tener que deshacernos de un presidente capaz para SEARSS- el padre de Sarah no podía ocultar su satisfacción todo esto le resulto todo un negocio redondo- además ya me había hartado de tus escándalos sexuales con cuanta mujer encontrarás

- Padre desde mis nupcias con Natsuki sólo he estado con ella. El resto esta en el pasado, no había encontrado a la persona correcta y ahora que le tengo estoy más que satisfecha- era cierto, además Natsuki resulto ser muy buena en complacer a una mujer, sus recuerdos de la noche anterior cruzaron su mente y un rubor se presentó en su mejilla. En definitiva no dejaría ir a Natsuki por nada ni por nadie.

Brrr Brrr Brrr

El teléfono de Sarah sonó, era Natsuki, una sonrisa brillo en su cara

- Hola cariño, te extrañe esta mañana- amaba despertar con Natsuki a su lado pero hoy no había estado a su lado- si, lo se- Natsuki siempre se disculpaba, era tan linda- si, me encantaría . Muy bien haré todos los arreglos. Nos vemos- y colgó el teléfono. Sus padres le miraban interrogantes

- Fue Natsuki?- cuestiono su madre. A ella también le gustaba su nuera, a pesar de lo que había escuchado de su reputación , pudo ver que todo lo que su hija decía era verdad y le gustaba más que nada ver que hacia feliz a su hija

- Si! Me dijo que pensaba en ir a Fukka, para visitar a sus amigos y me llevaría a conocer a su madre- Sarah sabía que eso era un tema delicado para Nasuki y con ella pidiéndole que le acompañará a visitar su tumba , sabía que Natsuki por fin le estaba dejando entrar a su corazón y eso le hacia muy feliz- nos vamos en tres días . Dice que lo tomaríamos como unas vacaciones, ya que después no podremos hacer viajes, al menos no yo- al saber que Natsuki pensaba en ella y como sus desiciones le afectarían , calentaba su corazón . No podía esperara para hacer este viaje a Fukka.

FUKKA/ LOS MUELLES/OFICINAS DE NAO

- Así es Fujino, nos ahorraremos el viaje, Kuga estará aquí en tres días- Nao había recibido la llamada de la aparente secretaria de Natsuki avisando que su jefa viajaría a Fukka en breve y esperaba poder reunirse con ella y el resto de sus conocidos. Nao se había reído, a caso Kuga estaba tan ocupada como para llamar ella misma? Pero sin embrago podía venir dejar el trabajo para hacer visitas sociales...era por de más gracioso. Pero era típico de Natsuki tomarse su tiempo para lidiar con las cosas. Amaría ver su reacción cuando viere a Fujino. Esto sería bueno- nos encontraremos todos en el restaurante de Mai. Hasta pronto Fujino- Nao se había tomado la molestia de omitir que Natsuki no vendría sola, pero no tardarían en averiguar que esto era también según la secretaria las vacaciones de su jefa con su esposa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya conocemos más sobre la postura de los personajes, se, falta Shizuru , pero no es momento de saber que a pasado con ella en este tiempo, lo siento. Prometo que esta próximo :)**

**gracias por los comentarios, amo leer que piensan!**

**Capitulo 4**

- Como te sientes?- llevaban cinco horas de viaje y a Natsuki le preocupaba que fuera mucho para Sarah- estamos en Fukka, no falta mucho para que puedas probar el delicioso ramen que Mai prepara!- dijo Natsuki con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, hace ya casi seis años de no ver a sus amigos y estaba emocionada por ver otra vez a quienes fueron un gran apoyo.

- Estoy bien, siquiera he sentido náuseas ni nada por el estilo- tomo la barbilla de Natsuki con su mano libre, mientras la otra permanecía sujetando la de su esposa y le atrajo a un beso - me encanta que te preocupes por mi y nuestro hijo- dijo Sarah sonriente y dio un pequeño beso más en los labios de Natsuki- no puedo esperar para probar la especialidad de Tokiha-san!

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa y se relajaron el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a estar frente a el restaurante de Mai. El día era claro, pero para fortuna suya no hacia demasiado calor, vivir en Alemania les había hecho acostumbrarse a el frío. Bajaron de la enorme camionaje negra indicando al chofer que se le llamaria cuando fuera necesario, siendo libre de ir a un lugar para relajarse y comer.

- Aquí estamos...- ahora frente al amplio ventanal de la entrada Natsuki estaba nerviosa...pero que podía salir mal, esto era una pequeña reunión de amigos y compañeros de la escuela, ella hacia tratos millonarios con generales, presidentes, reyes y demás ! Esto no era nada . Inhalo y relajo su postura, tomo la mano de su esposa y entro en el establecimiento.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó y la animada conversación de la barra del lugar se detuvo . Mai y Nao miraron a las recién llegadas. Mientras Natsuki y Sarah veían al par a unos pasos de ellas. Momentos después Mai rompió el hielo y salió a el encuentro de ambas mujeres que ahora se habían encontrado con ella a medio camino

- Natsuki! Mira como has crecido!- Natsuki frunció el ceño, ella nunca había sido bajita- supongo que tu eres Sarah- chan!- abrazo a Sarah que devolvió el gesto

- Y tu debes ser Tokiha-san, es un gusto conocerte al fin , Natsuki habla mucho de ti- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Nao se rió , esta mujer sabía quienes eran ellas, seguro tenía una maldito historial sobre sus vidas y aquí están fingiendo como que no existía nada de eso. Con la mirada helada que Natsuki le dio sabía que no tenía que sacar el tema a relucir, no es como que tendría que hacerlo, Fujino estaría pronto en el lugar y eso bastaría para quitar esa careta de la "buena esposa" que la tal Sarah utilizaba.

- Nao no me das un abrazo?- dijo Natsuki en total burla, estirando los brazos y todo. Nao rodó los ojos y se limitó a gesticular un "Hey" desde su lugar a unos pasos de Mai- Nao ikezu!- exclamo Natsuki y regreso su atención a Sarah, que tomo su mano.

- Ara ara, Natsuki aprendió algo de lo que le enseñé ...

Ante el sonido de la voz cantarina tras la recién llegadas , todas voltearon su atención a la nueva persona en la habitación . Ahí de pie ante ella era la mujer que Natsuki tanto tiempo había estado buscando...

Shizuru miro a Natsuki y luego su atención se centro en el par de manos enlazadas con anillos a juego y el fuego hirvió dentro de ella...su Natsuki, se aferraba a la mano de una rubia desconocida. Entonces miro a la mujer junto a Natsuki, optando por mostrar lo mejor de ella actuó como si esta mujer no compartía un vínculo con la dueña de su corazón

- Y supongo tu debes ser Gear-san..- apretó la mano de la mujer y le dio su clásica sonrisa falsa. Natsuki miro en el intercambio, pero no hubo palabras que pudiera pronunciar- me han contado mucho de ti..- el primer distrito le había entregado todo lo relacionado con la rubia frente a ella y sabía que no sería un problema para con sus intenciones hacia Natsuki

La conversación se dirigió a cosas triviales como los trabajos, amigos en común y hasta el clima o la comida que Mai muy bien había preparado. Todo parecía una charla normal entre amigos, al menos para quien miraba en su dirección , pero para Natsuki que no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña frente a ella y el que había sido de ella...era un tormento. Así que dando un último trago a su vaso de agua, se retiró a el baño. Dentro soltó un suspiro enorme y salpico su cara de agua fría, tal vez todo era un mal sueño y así despertaría...luego la puerta se abrió y sabía que estaba muy lejos de ser un sueño. Miro a la ojirubui que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y ella frunció el ceño.

- Esto es un juego? No veo la gracia en nada de esto!- Natsuki no solía perder los estribos. Al parecer Shizuru le hacia sentirse como en la escuela una vez más en vez de la gran líder de SEARSS .- por que estas aquí? Donde has estado!? Por que te fuiste?...- Natsuki paso una mano húmeda por su cabello y cerro los ojos intentando calmar la agitación dentro de ella...fue imposible

- Ara, Natsuki es injusta conmigo. No me ha dirigido la palabra desde que llegue y quiere que conteste su interrogatorio? Natsuki ikezu!- y ahí estaba...todo era tan familiar , como si estos últimos seis años no hubieran ocurrido...pero lo habían hecho, ella ya no era una niña que no sabía nada de su pasado y no tenía un rumbo definido, ahora ella era una líder , una esposa y pronto sería una madre...no, ella ya no era la Natsuki Kuga que era el peón para jugar. Ahora era ella que tenía el control y lo iba a usar.

- Esto esta muy lejos de ser un interrogatorio querida Shizuru- dijo sonriente y miro a los ojos de la mujer- cuando te este interrogando sabrás que lo estoy haciendo- tomo un para de servilletas de papel y seco sus manos- tengo mucho que me gustaría saber y se que tu tienes las respuestas a esas preguntas- sonrió ligeramente, años de estar entre los tiburones le habían enseñado mucho- la pregunta es ...si tu estas dispuesta a darme lo que quiero?

- Tal parece que Natsuki a crecido de un pequeño cachorrito a un lobezno- Natsuki frunció el ceño- pero yo tengo otra pregunta para ti- Shizuru se acercó para estar a un paso de distancia de la ojiverde- estas dispuesta a asumir las respuestas a esas preguntas? - Natsuki le miro confundida y Shizuru sonrió . Aprovechando el momento tomo el rostro de Natsuki en sus manos y llevo sus labios a los de ella en un beso duro y salvaje, fue una lucha por el poder...ninguna sedio. Shizuru se apartó - puedo probar la duda en ti...mi Nat-su-ki- se lamió los labios saboreando el gusto de Natsuki. Le tendió una trajera de datos a la peliazul - cuando quieras dejar de jugar a las casitas y abrir los ojos a la verdad...llámame

Entonces Shizuru se había ido...de nuevo. Natsuki miro la tarjeta en la mano que garabateaba una dirección y un número de teléfono . Justo cuando pensaba que podía dejar ir a la mujer, se presenta ante ella y le demuestra que todo esto no había hecho más que empezar. Natsuki sonrió y salió para unirse a sus amigos en la mesa. Miro a su esposa y se preguntaba por primera vez en cinco años si podia confiar en ella. Tendría que ver el panorama desde una perspectiva más amplia.

Despues de la comida con Mai, llegaron a el cuarto de hotel que habían reservado para su estancia en Fukka. Mañana Nao les daría una visita guiada por sus embarcaciones .

- Ahora no Sarah...estoy cansada...- Sarah había notado la actitud silenciosa de Natsuki así que intento iniciar el sexo...pero al parecer su esposa le negaría eso. Lo que menos quería Natsuki era tener sexo con una mujer que podía o no estar fraguando algo en su contra . Shizuru tenía razón , tenía dudas, pero no sólo por ella si no por las personas en su entorno.

- Eso es mentira. Es por esa mujer. Shizuru Fujino ...esa perra continúa estando en un lugar que yo no he sido capaz de alcanzar ! todo el tiempo no apartabas tu mirada de ella...

- De ser eso cierto, en este momento estaría con ella y no aquí contigo escuchando algo que no quiero...duerme...y no le llames perra, le debo mucho, tu más que nadie deberías de saber eso- y con eso Natsuki se dio vuelta en su lado de la cama y dejo su mente vagar por recuerdos que creía olvidados

SEDE PRIMER DISTRITO

- Cual es el avanze?

- Hoy me encontré con ella...he plateado la duda

- Ya era hora, pero estas segura que eso bastara?

- Saeko-sama, yo conozco más que nadie a Natsuki, ella vendrá a mi...- Saeko rió . No se había equivocado con la mujer

- Tengo que reconocer el buen gusto de mi hija, eres una chica muy talentosa...tu futura adesion al clan Kuga será lo mejor que podamos tener. Natsuki tiene que tomar su lugar aquí , por supuesto, contigo a su lado...una vez hecho eso podremos terminar con SEARSS

- Como usted diga... Saeko-sama


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

- Y que les parece?- Nao pregunto a la pareja

- Tienes una pequeña mina de oro aquí araña. No estaría mal si nuestras empresas hicieran negocios en un futuro - la verdad era que Natsuki estaba un poco asombrada por la ramificación que podía tener en un par de años. Sarah por otra parte miro extrañada, lo único que ella veía era un montón de barcos viejos, no entendía como Natsuki podía ver futuro en esto, pero no diría nada, hasta ahora su esposa había aumentado la fortuna de SEARSS en más de un 50%, asi que ella se mantendría al margen.

- Ya veremos Kuga...ya veremos...- respondió Nao con una sonrisa . La verdad es que era obvio que la ex hime había visto a través de sus planes y talvez a Nao no le caería mal una inversionista como ella, todo sería mucho más fácil , pero tampoco se podía dar el gusto de "confiar" a la ligera .

El resto del día transcurrió para la pareja entre recorrer las pequeñas tiendas del puerto, comer un poco de la comida local y caminar por la costa. Lo que todas las parejas normales harían . Ese era el plan de Natsuki. Normal. Su mejor manera de notar que es lo que estaría fuera de lugar en su alrededor. Al inicio del día no había notado nada fuera de lugar. Sarah era Sarah y Nao había sido Nao durante su tiempo juntas. No había sido si no hasta en la tarde - noche después de salir del pequeño restaurante en el muelle que Natsuki lo noto. Un sedan negro estacionado a un par de metros de distancia. Si no fuera por que ella estaba al frente de uno de sus posibles perseguidores se estaría preguntando quien le seguía pero en este punto la respuesta era sólo una. El Primer Distrito.

Asi que Natsuki actuo con toda naturalidad e ignoro a sus observadores que le dejaron de seguir cuando llegaron a el hotel. Esa noche Natsuki encargo a su gente investigar todo lo relacionado con el Primer Distrito . Natsuki sabía que Shizuru no podía haber terminado con todos ellos. Después de todo eran como ratas, estaban en todas partes. Pero si ellos le estaban buscando, Natsuki les encontraría primero y acabaria con ellos de una buena vez.

* Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje*

A la mañana siguiente fue lo primero que vieron sus ojos al desactivar su telefono. Inteligencia había hecho su trabajo. Pronto los informes aparecieron en la pantalla. Hojas y hojas de nombres y direcciones . Natsuki tenía razón. No todos habían muerto y al parecer y a juzgar por los números habían sobrevivido para multiplicarse. Natsuki repaso cada informe, pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando. La ubicación de la sede y el nombre de su líder . Natsuki odiaba eso del Primer Distrito . SEARSS se manejaba como una marca y era como un enorme elefante blanco pero estos eran cual mafia, ocultos en las entrañas de la sociedad.

Natsuki suspiro. Si su gente no había encontrado nada quería decir que esto era más grande de lo que ella podía calcular. Necesitaba acudir a sus antiguas fuentes . Lamentablemente tanto Sakomizu como Yamada habían muerto hace años. Sólo quedaba alguien más... Nao.

- Por que de repente quieres información? No deberías estar con tu linda esposa tonteando por Fukka? Cómo hiciste para que te soltara la correa ?- Natsuki resoplo y de un sorbo bebió el whisky en su vaso. Por esto mismo no quería recurrir a esta mujer. Pero no tenía opción si alguien sabía lo que ella quería esa era Nao Yukki.

- ya te dije que me han estado siguiendo...y no necesito permiso de nadie para hacer lo que me de la gana! - asoto el vaso en la barra del bar donde solía encontrarse con Yamada. El lugar no había cambiado nada. Al parecer sólo Natsuki lo había hecho...o talvez no. Pronto su vaso fue rellenado- ahora, vas a decirme lo que quiero saber?

- Huy! Bien dicen que el matrimonio amarga a la gente...- Natsuki frunció el ceño- aunque en tu caso tu siempre lo has sido - Nao rió que hizo a Natsuki soltar un bufido- porque no le preguntas a tu ex?- la cejas de Natsuki se crisparon. Que tenía que ver Shizuru?- no lo sabes? Ella vino a mi en tu busca, me sorprende que contigo aquí no hayan hablado ya. Yo por otro lado no tengo mucho que decir. Quien este al frente de esto es muy astuto, nadie le ha visto, sus negocios siempre se manejan por otros...pero algo que mi sentido arácnido me esta diciendo es que tu ex amante esta de algún modo relacionada con ellos...

-Shizuru!? - Natsuki prácticamente grito y Nao le dio un puñetazo en el brazo- Ay!

- Calla! Eres pésima para manejarte en los bajos mundos, segura que solías hacer esto?...lo que digo es que , tu amada desaparece por cinco años sin dejar rastro y luego mágicamente reaparece en Fukka de todos los lugares en busca de ti, y ahora que te ha encontrado misteriosamente hay una organización siguiendo cada paso que das...no te parece demasiada coincidencia?- el ceño a de Natsuki se profundizo - en serio Kuga...te creí más lista- Nao se rió , pero por dentro sabía que si todo esto resultaba ser cierto...la verdadera "diversión" esta por comenzar

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguar eso...- Natsuki saco la tarjeta que Shizuru le había dado y marco el número ...tres tonos y la voz cantarina contesto

- Ara, que le tomo tanto tiempo a Natsuki?

- Cuando puedo verte?

- Ara, cinco años de no vernos han hecho a Natsuki mal educada, ni un café me va a invitar antes de obtener lo que quiere?

- Shizuru...a ti ni siquiera te gusta el café...- Natsuki resoplo y Shizuru rió

- Ara un te será entonces...te veré mañana en esa pequeña cafetería a un par de locales del restaurante de Mai-san...hasta mañana Nat su ki...- la línea se cortó y Natsuki suspiro, al parecer Shizuru era parte de esto, pero, como? Porque?...

- Por tu cara yo tenía razón..- Natsuki sólo asintió y Nao resoplo- que vas a hacer?

-Mañana vamos a encontrarnos ...

- Quieres apoyo?...armas?...una bomba?- concluyo sonriente Nao y Natsuki rió

- Olvidas con quien estas hablando?- Natsuki había dejado de ser humana hace ya mucho tiempo...al menos ya no lo era al 100%, si, ella usaba un par de gemelas, pero sólo era por disfrutar de la sensación del peso de una, no porque les necesitará.- además dudo que se atrevan a hacer algo en público, sobre todo porque se han esmerado tanto en mantenerse ocultos

EN LA SEDE DEL PRIMER DISTRITO

- Será mañana... Saeko-sama

- Bien hecho...es hora de traer de vuelta a mi sucesora...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Natsuki se había encontrado con Shizuru en el lugar convenido hace aproximadamente dos horas y la mujer no le ha dicho nada de lo que ella quería saber. El Primer Distrito y su líder. Natsuki pensó por un segundo que la misma Shizuru sería la líder pero considerando la historia entre ellos esa posibilidad era realmente remota, salvo que sin saberlo ahora estuviera en una especie de realidad alterna . Natsuki miro a su reloj de pulsera y gimió internamente tenía que conseguir lo que quería de Shizuru en los próximos minutos o Sarah comenzaría a sospechar de sus motivos para dejarle sola en el hotel por tanto tiempo de forma continúa .

- Shizuru, podríamos dejar los juegos para otro momento? Realmente dudo que sea relevante hablar sobre el clima, el nuevo te que estas tomando o quienes son tus vecinos. Tu y yo sabemos porque estoy aquí , quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora- Natsuki no dejo caer su tono, tenía que hacer entender a Shizuru que no estaba dispuesta a jugar. Shizuru soltó un suspiro y decidió que ella también estaba aburrida de hablar sobre cualquier tonteria. Después de todo lo que había ingerido Natsuki en su bebida debería de estar haciendo su trabajo por ahora .

- Natsuki nunca cambia, siempre directa a el grano, lamentablemente no estoy en posición de hacer esto en este momento...unos amigos están por aparecer y tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que eso suceda. Lo que me lleva a preguntar como es que Natsuki se ha vuelto inmune a los somníferos?- Natsuki frunció el ceño, sabía que esto sería una trampa y no temía , pero porque Shizuru se lo estaba diciendo? No se supone que trabaja para estas personas? Pero de nuevo, la historia entre ambas partes hacían parecer casi imposible tal situación .

- Porque me estas diciendo esto? No trabajas tu para los que me han estado siguiendo desde que llegue a Fukka? - Shizuru sonrió, si ella fuera Natsuki también estaría confundida

- Eso tendré que responderlo más tarde , al menos que Natsuki quiera permanecer aquí y tener un enfrentamiento con ellos. Ven, sígueme- Salieron por la puerta trasera de la pequeña y acogedora cafetería que les llevo a un callejón , que a Natsuki le pareció el más largo que había recorrido en su vida. Pero si quería respuestas y en el proceso evitaba a el Primer Distrito seguiría a Shizuru.

Unos minutos después llegaron a un auto compacto que estaba estacionado al final del largo callejon, Natsuki subió en el lado del pasajero y Shizuru condujo a alta velocidad por las calles que Natsuki sabía les llevaría a la zona de acantilados . Durante el trayecto el único sonido que se escuchaba era el sonido del motor. Varios kilómetros tras la zona de acantilados subieron por un cambio entre un espeso bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña casita en el medio del espeso bosque. Salieron del vehículo sin mediar palabra. Entraron a la casa. Lo primero que noto Natsuki es que obviamente alguien vivía aquí ya que no parecía haber polvo en los muebles lo que indicaba un aseo frecuente, Natsuki busco signos de alguna fotografía u objetos personales pero tampoco encontró ninguno. Natsuki frunció el ceño, eso era algo anormal.

- Este es mi hogar...o más bien, donde vivo, toma asiento, ponte cómoda , gustas algo de beber o comer?- Shizuru se movía por la cocina que daba justo frente a la pequeña sala de la casa. Natsuki noto que sin duda algunas cosas nunca cambian, Shizuru continuaba a moverse con elegancia en cada cosa que hacia.

- Le pondrás más somníferos ?

- No

- Lo digo para evitar que gastes en más de ellos, esas cosas incluso las que son para un animal tan grande como un elefante no me hará ningún efecto, hoy día encontrarás que soy inmune a muchas cosas- Natsuki dejo escapar lo último con el afán de advertir a Shizuru que dejara de intentar cosas graciosas o esto podría llegar a ponerse incómodo . Shizuru sólo sonrió y sirvió su te.

- Oh! Es un efecto secundario de ese proyecto otome? Gran idea por cierto, siempre supe que Natsuki era capaz de grandes cosas- ambas tomaron asiento en la sala una frente a la otra

- Y bien, vas a decirme que es lo que quiere el Primer Distrito conmigo? Y que haces tu con ellos? Que paso estos cinco años ? Te busque y jamás encontré indicios de tu paradero, justo como...- y justo en ese momento algo hizo clic en la mente de Natsuki-...el Primer Distrito te secuestro!? - como no lo había pensado antes? Las con incidencias no existen. Shizuru le regalo una ligera sonrisa y asintió - oh dios! Que te han hecho? Por que?

- Estas segura que estas lista para saber de que se trata todo esto?... Y más importante conocer quien este detrás de todo esto?- Shizuru no temía por ella, pero temía por la reacción de Natsuki y lo que sucedería con ella si el Primer Distrito le capturaba. Además por alguna razón ella pensaba que Natsuki aún tenía algún sentimiento de amor a su madre y esto terminaría con ello.

- Shizuru,soy una niña grande, soy la líder de SEARSS , cree mi propio ejército de súper humanos y pronto seré madre. Créeme que todo ello me ha cambiado y dudo que lo que puedas decirme me afecte de tal manera como lo hiciere en el carnaval hace años. No estoy dispuesta a permitir que esa gente nos maneje como piezas de ajedrez para su diversión! Habla de una vez!- Shizuru se alegro de escuchar eso, así que decidió responder a las preguntas

- En primer lugar todos estos años he estado presa por el Primer Distrito y la única razón por lo que estoy aquí fuera, es por tu causa, ellos te quieren para poder acabar con SEARSS , llevándote a ti como su líder y yo sería la única que podría acercarme a ti para que ellos pudiesen atraparte y lograr sus fines...su líder no es otra que la Dra. Saeko Kuga la única pariente de sangre de los líderes y actualmente te quiere a ti para que te conviertas en su sucesora ya que nadie más que los parientes consanguíneos se les permite acceder a tal posición . Eso responde a todas tus dudas?- cuestiono Shizuru con una sonrisa y bebió el resto de su te mientras no apartaba los ojos de la mujer frente a ella.

- Que? Estas bromeando? En primera como es que mi madre continúa con vida?

- No tengo la menor idea, pero supongo que fingió su muerte para que SEARSS pensara que había terminado con la organización y dado que tu padre te dejo a ti a cargo de SEARSS supusieron que tenían la supremacía asegurada. - Natsuki asintió con la cabeza , lo que decia Shizuru tenía mucho sentido.

- Si te soy sincera no me parece extraño, esta gente haría cualquier cosa por el poder. Pero contigo aquí conmigo que significa esto para ti y tu situación con ellos?- Natsuki ahora se preocupaba por Shizuru, si le habían mantenido presa por tanto tiempo sólo para atraerle esto no lo tomarían Nada bien

- Siempre pensé en escapar, y esta es la situación perfecta , me iré lejos y me esconderé por un tiempo, ya veré después como todo se mueve.

- Ven conmigo a SEARSS. Has arriesgado mucho por mi, lo menos que puedo hacer es mantenerte segura en SEARSS, ese lugar me pertenece ahí nadie se atreverá a tocarte un cabello. No puedo dejar que vayas por ahí sin protección, por lo que mis hombres indagaron parecen haber logrado multiplicarse por varios países e infiltrarse en muchos lugares, estarás más segura conmigo. Después de mañana mi jet nos llevara fuera de Fukka- Natsuki sentía la necesidad de poder regresar el apoyo que había recibido de Shizuru, ella siempre le cuidaba era tiempo de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- Y tu crees que tu esposa va a estar de acuerdo con esto?

- Sarah tendrá que estarlo, además comienzo a pensar que ella no es tan inocente en todo lo que me ha llevado a estar en SEARSS, por ello te necesito ahí, eres una de las pocas personas en la que puedo confiar plenamente, en ese lugar no tengo a nadie...y es agotador mantenerme alerta a cada momento, me mantendré en contacto con Mai y Nao, serán mis ojos en este lugar ...así que, que dices, vienes conmigo a SEARSS?

- Ara, como rechazar la oportunidad de estar cerca de mi Natsuki después de tanto tiempo- Respondió Shizuru con esa típica mirada que hacia sentir a Natsuki desnuda en cuerpo y alma, era como si esta mujer pudiera ver atraves de ella sin siquiera intentarlo. Eso atemorizo a Natsuki, porque entonces no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la ojirubi supiera que aún tenía sentimientos por ella. Por otra parte tenía que observar de cerca a su esposa y demás personal de confianza con el que trabajaba, si su madre y el Primer Distrito aún tenían cartas bajo la manga eso quería decir que SEARSS también lo hacia. De ser al caso, ella aún tenía el proyecto otome como su propia carta bajo la manga y no dudaría y usarla. Pero primero tenía que contar con personas de su entera confianza y para ello contaba con que Nao y Mai a parte de Shizuru y ella misma se involucrarán en esto. Por que si su instinto estaba en lo cierto esto sería algo de gran alcance y no se quedaría en la pequeña isla de Fukka. Natsuki dio una sonrisa a Shizuru y comenzó a hacer llamadas para arreglar su regreso a SEARSS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Gracias por sus comentarios :) que por cierto responderé a un par de ellos jeje**

**Quien pregunto como es que el bebé que espera Sarah tiene la sangre de Natsuki, pues es fácil , digamos que Sarah funciona como una especie de vientre de alquiler , esto es, ella lleva al bebé pero Nasuki dono el huevo y el resto fue hecho por un donante de esperma ;) espero aclare la duda :)**

**Oh! La idea de un Shiznat con 5 hijos es hilarante ;) lo lamentaría por Natsuki jaja pero quien sabe... Igual y podría terminar sucediendo :) ya veremos !**

**Capitulo 7 **

El viaje de vuelta a Frankfurt había estado plagado de miradas desdeñosas y momentos incómodos entre Shizuru y Sarah, de los cuales Natsuki no se percato ya que estaba muy envuelta en la comunicación que tenía con su gente de inteligencia sobre el Primer Distrito y ciertos antecedentes de SEARSS los cuales le arrojaron datos interesantes sobre ambas organizaciones, como para prestar atención a las dos mujeres que estaban en el jet con ella.

Una vez en la mansión Gear-Kuga, Natsuki se disponía a llegar a su oficina en la planta alta para encajar ciertas cosas que recientemente encontró cuando Sarah le halo del brazo y le llevo lejos del alcance del oído de una Shizuru que miraba toda la escena divertida, al parecer Sarah sería más fácil de quebrar de lo esperado.

- Que demonios estabas pensando!?- exclamo Sarah. Cuando vio abordar el jet a Fujino y actuar como la dueña del lugar con su alta clase y educación su sangre hirvió - como te atreves a traer a esa mujer con nosotras! Y más aún permitir que viva aquí bajo el mismo techo !

- Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus dramas, Shizuru ha hecho mucho por mi y es hora de que le regrese el favor, no me quita nada darle una mano...- intento razonar Natsuki haciendo sólo que la mujer se enfadara más

- Te parece correcto que tu ex este en nuestra casa!? Ya sabes, la casa en donde vives con tu esposa!?- Natsuki resoplo , era lo que le faltaba...celos

- Sabes, yo creí que serias más madura que eso, tu bien sabes que con Shizuru nunca tuve una relación ella desapareció justo tras la graduación en ningún momento fuimos una pareja...y tus celos son absurdos...con quien estoy casada , comparto una cama y voy a tener un hijo es contigo! Así que será mejor que no toques ese tema conmigo...me voy a trabajar, no quiero que nadie me moleste...

Natsuki salió al recibidor donde aún se encontraba una Shizuru sonriente, Natsuki le dijo que se retiraba por el momento y que se sinteiera como en casa, encargando a el mayordomo para mostrar su habitación y el resto de la casa a la castaña.

Tal como Natsuki lo ordeno, Shizuru había recibido un tour completo sobre la inmensa propiedad donde ya tenía un lugar favorito, el invernadero...eso le recordaba a el día en que conoció a Natsuki hace ya casi diez años...

- Cual es tu plan- Shizuru sabía que no pasaria mucho tiempo antes de que Sarah le confrontara.

- No se a que se refiere Sarah-san- respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa falsa que Sarah respondió con un par de cejas fruncidas . Shizuru permaneció admirando la enorme variedad de plantas y flores en el lugar.

- Se que estas aquí para interponer te entre mi esposa y yo, pero no pienso darte el placer de conseguir eso. Natsuki es nuestra ahora...

- Ara, nuestra? Creí que lo normal en este tipo de conversación sería decir mía ...

- No seas graciosa! Se muy bien que todo este tiempo has estado con el Primer Distrito y te han mandado aquí para tener a Natsuki de vuelta ! De una vez te advierto que si das un paso en falso estas muerta- sentencio Sarah mirando a los ojos burdeo de una Shizuru que le miraba sin emoción- cuando Natsuki se entere de tu traición estarás acabada- Shizuru sonrió

- Que gracioso , tu de todas las personas hablando de traición , me pregunto que pensara Natsuki cuando se entere que tu le has traído hasta aquí para poder ser el peón de tu familia y así hacerse con el control total de SEARSS y más aún involucrando a ese niño que esperas - Shizuru miro a Sarah sin ceder un milímetro. Shizuru dio un paso más cerca de la mujer- y que no se te olvide , Natsuki es mía, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será

- Pues no le tomo mucho tiempo reemplasarte ...

- Oh Sarah será tan divertido demostrarte que esa mujer es mía , de haber estado presente en su vida tu no habrías tenido una oportunidad ...pero, no importa, aún así eres libre de pensar lo que gustes

Shizuru miro a Sarah salir del invernadero hecha una furia y rió para sus adentros. Luego su celular comenzó a sonar, dando un suspiro de fastidio respondió

- Si?

- Te encuentras ahí?

- Si, todo ha salido conforme al plan...

- Bien hecho, serás una digna esposa para mi hija, ahora espero por que tengas resultados pronto

- No se preocupe Saeko-sama después del atraco en la cafetería y lo que he dicho a ella parece que he recuperado su confianza, además Sarah Gear no parece ser difícil de sacarle del camino

- Excelente!

La llamada concluyo y Shizuru inhalo profundamente llenando sus pulmones de la fragancia que despiden las flores a su alrededor - porque es tan difícil estar contigo Natsuki...porque no podemos ser sólo tu y yo...?


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por mantenerse leyendo! **

**Capitulo 8**

- ...así que básicamente me quieren aquí para hacerse con el control total de SEARSS..- resoplo Natsuki. Toda la tarde y noche desde que habían llegado se mantuvo leyendo todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre SEARSS y esperaba por la información sobre el Primer Distrito. Ahora leyendo los estatutos de la fundación sabía que los Gear le trajeron aquí como una pieza más de su plan. Todo siempre se trataba de como manipularle. Y ahora su madre que creía muerta se unía a la fiesta.

- Ya sabes, nunca te creí de las que le gustará estar enterrada entre pilas y pilas de documentos Nat su ki...

-... Shizuru...- Natsuki no se había percatado de la presencia de la otra mujer hasta que esta colocará sus brazos sobre los hombros y susurrara a su oído . -...cuando llegaste?- Natsuki exhalo y ordeno el resto de hojas acomodandoles en una sola pila. No podía confiar sciegamente en Shizuru. O en nadie para el caso.

- Hace rato que observo a Natsuki...una delicia como siempre...- dijo Shizuru con un tono divertido en su voz. Natsuki rodó los ojos

- Al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambian...

Natsuki se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y se dejo envolver en los brazos de la castaña, disfrutando de la sensasion que generaba en ella.

- Natsuki no debería trabajar tanto. Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?

- No...con esto esta bien...- Natsuki se levantó de su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa - será mejor que me vaya...- Shizuru sonrió . Estas mismas palabras se habían hablado antes, el destino era cruel.

Ambas cayeron en la cuenta y rieron un poco por el deja vu que les trajo.

- Como llegamos aquí?- murmuro Natsuki

- No lo se...- respondió Shizuru acortando la distancia que había marcado Natsuki y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la ojiverde que le miraba con tristeza-...pero ..- Shizuru coloco su rostro a centímetros del de Natsuki que no se movió y continuo a mirar a los ojos que había extrañado tanto-..si he de morir con gusto lo haría de la manera en que lo hicimos hace casi 8años...justo como ahora...en tus brazos...mi Nat su ki...- y cerro la brecha entre sus labios. El beso primero fue superficial, luego bocas y labios danzaban al par como conociendose por primera vez. Se aferraron la una a la otra, sus corazones zumbaban en sus oídos , los cuerpos se inundaban de un calor bienvenido...era perfecto.

-...no puedo hacer esto...- pero Natsuki se aparto antes de que se profundizara- estoy con Sarah...vamos a tener un hijo...no traicionare mi matrimonio...lo siento...no puedo...- concluyo Natsuki saliendo de la oficina dejando a Shizuru ligeramente aturdida por un momento

- Aún sabes igual...-dijo Shizuru rosando sus labios con la punta de su lengua-...pronto regresarás a mi...- una sonrisa se extendió en su faz- ya veremos cuanto resistes mi Natsuki...- ya salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Natsuki fue despertada por una cosa sobre su rostro

- Que!?- se levantó sobre saltada mirando a su alrededor. No era su cuarto y en lugar de su cama estaba en un sillón negro de piel. Al parecer desde su beso con Shizuru nunca llego a su habitación y durmió en la sala contigua a la cocina. Donde ya podía oler el desayuno

- Porque no dormiste conmigo!?- exclamo Sarah. Ayer por la noche se quedo dormida esperando por su esposa y no fue hasta ahora en la mañana que noto el lado de Natsuki vacio que sabía nunca llego a la cama . Y aunado a sus hormonas . Le tenía de mal humor.

-...no lo se...- Natsuki acomodo su cabello y salió hacia la cocina- tomare el desyuno , se hace tarde...- sin mirar a su esposa entro a la cocina . Sarah le siguió pisando fuerte. Dentro ya se encontraba Shizuru charlando animada con una de las empleadas de la casa cuyo nombre Natsuki no recordaba. Sarah no le importó la presencia de las mujeres y arremetió verbalmente contra Natsuki que comía sobre la barra de mármol .

- Necesito que me pongas atención!

- Lo hago...- murmuro Natsuki con bocado en boca. Mientras Shizuru y la peliverde intentaban no darle importancia a la pareja, aunque ambas ponían bastante atención a la discusión

- No vuelvas a dejarme sola!

- No lo haré...- Natsuki trago rápido y bebió su café

- Necesito más ropa! Un nuevo auto y no olvides que mañana es el evento de recaudación de fondos en mi club de damas! - Natsuki escucho toda la perorata en silencio

- Claro cariño- se levantó y beso a Sarah en la mejilla antes de salir rumbo a el trabajo. Shizuru miro con una sonrisa y Sarah enrojeció .

- Natsuki! - grito haciendo saltar a la peliverde que aún limpiaba la cocina

- Nos vemos luego!- grito Natsuki de vuelta saliendo por la puerta principal

Sarah salió de la cocina no queriendo ver a la ex ordenando a la empleada le sirviera el desayuno en su habitación

- Siempre es así?- cuestiono Shizuru

- No, es sólo que Gear- san parece estar muy voluble ultimente, Shizuru-sama.- respondió ruborizada . Shizuru rió - dije algo gracioso , Shizuru-sama?- cuestiono la chica

- No, es sólo que por alguna razón estoy muy feliz. Gracias por el rico desayuno, Tomoe-chan.- dijo Shizuru con su clásica falsa sonrisa . Sabía que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, todo era cuestión de tiempo.

- ...de...de nada Shizuru-sama...- respondió Tomoe viendo a la bella castaña desaparecer por el umbral de la cocina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Se que ustedes aman a Tomoe tanto como yo le amo jajaja Pero, por desgracia necesito su demencia para ciertos asuntos no muy agradables . Mientras tanto muchas cosas tienen que suceder en este embrollo. ;) **

**Que lo disfruten ! **

**Capitulo 9**

Natsuki estaba tan aburrida. Ella llevaba toda la mañana rodeada de mujeres que sólo se limitaban a hablar sobre el maquillaje y cuanto dinero han podido gastar en los últimos días . El aburrimiento. Más sin embargo tenía que asistir para hacer feliz a la esposa que le había utilizado por el bien de su familia y llevado a su hijo no nacido en el medio. Natsuki comenzaba a sentir repulsión . De no ser porque estaban esperando un hijo ella habría salido lejos de todo . Pero Natsuki no quería ser como su padre. Un cobarde que le abandono a su suerte desde el accidente donde su madre "muriera" . Y luego estaba su madre. La mujer le hizo sufrir de sobremanera . Y ambos lo hicieron por poder. Natsuki apretó la mandíbula y fingio una sonrisa y asintió a lo que sea que las mujeres en su mesa se referían . No podía importarle menos. Y ahora sobre todo lo demás estaba Shizuru. La mujer que había hecho todo por ella. Incluso matar. Estaba de vuelta en su vida y no tenía la menor de idea sobre que pensar de ella o sus intenciones. Natsuki suspiro y regreso su atención a las personas que hablaban alegremente con su esposa.

MANSION KUGA-GEAR

Shizuru disfrutaba de una buena lectura en el invernadero acompañada de una deliciosa taza de té verde, su favorito.

- Shizuru-sama, se le ofrece algo?- cuestiono la sirvienta . Shizuru se retiró los lentes de lectura y marcando su libro le cerro.

- Porque no me acompañas a tomar el té?- dijo con una sonrisa. Shizuru no era tonta, desde el primer momento se dio cuenta de como esta chica actuaba al rededor suyo. Esa chica sin duda sentía atracción por ella. Y Shizuru usaría eso a su antojo . Tomoe se ruborizo pero no rechazo la invitación a pesar de que era totalmente inapropiado. Y ambas lo sabían

- Gracias

- Asi que, cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?- Shizuru comenzó con preguntas casuales y así la mujer pensara que estaba interesada en ella en vez de la información que pudiera obtener

- Mi familia siempre a trabajado para servir a los Gear asi que, cuando la señorita se casó con la señora Kuga me trasladaron para servirle en su nuevo hogar junto a el demás personal - respondió la joven tímidamente

- Eso es mucho tiempo- Tomoe asintio- y que tan diferente es de tu antiguo lugar?

- Hmmm- La joven pensó por un momento- pues sinceramente aquí nos tratan mejor que en la casa Gear, la señora Kuga fue quien hizo los cambios , todos los empleados de la familia en general se lo agradecimos y aunque nadie estuviera de acuerdo en un principio todos tenían que hacer lo que ella dijo.- Shizuru sonrió internamente, al parecer Natsuki se había convertido en un excelente líder . Ahora entendía porque Saeko le quería de vuelta.

- Vaya, es bueno. No es así?

- Si, lo es, Shizuru-sama- sonrió Tomoe

- Y que me puedes decir de su relación ? Ya sabes, ayer Sarah-san parecía un poco fuera de balance...

- La señora Sarah en realidad nunca fue de un ánimo alegre. Y cuando llegaron a hábitar aquí con su esposa , era por de más fría. No parecían un matrimonio, al menos no uno feliz. Pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron calentando la una a la otra hasta que en realidad parecían una pareja enamorada al menos por parte de la señora Sarah...- el interés de Shizuru se despertó ante el comunicado

- Como es eso?

- Vera, incluso nosotros el personal de la casa y con quienes se desenvuelven , notamos que a la señora Kuga le hacia falta una especie de brillo en sus ojos , cosa que cambio cuando supimos que la señora Sarah estaba esperando un hijo. Pero desde su regreso su relación parece áspera por alguna razón. Espero que reconcilien pronto

- Si , tienes razón ...

Despues de su plática Shizuru volvió a su libro y Tomoe a sus deberes.

Shizuru se sentía satisfecha , parecía que Natsuki sería capaz de ceder ante un poco más de persuacion que Shizuru muy felizmente suministraría . Más sin embargo y si lo que Tomoe decía era verdad. No era Sarah quien se interponía entre ella y Natsuki. Era algo más , pero Shizuru no era capaz de poner el dedo sobre el.

GARDEROBE

Natsuki había vuelto a la academia para hacer algo de trabajo. No había cedido a la petición de Sarah para volver a casa juntos. Ella no tenía ganas de pasar demaciado tiempo a demás del necesario con ella. Ya no más...

- Es bueno ver que realmente trabajas...

- Nina, cuando vas a dejar de entrar a mi oficina sin ser tan sigilosa!?

- Cuando dejarás de andar por la vida con el ceño fruncido?- contesto burlona la chica

- Olvídalo ...que te trae por aquí?

- Tan pronto te rindes?- se burlo- es a caso la edad ?- Natsuki frunció el ceño aún más- deja de hacer eso, te saldrán arrugas!

- Sabes perfectamente que eso no me va a suceder- sonrió triunfante Natsuki. Nina entorno los ojos ante la arrogancia de su jefa

- Estúpido suero!- refunfuño

- Como es que te quejas? Ese suero salvo tu culo!

- Pero no pudo dejarme con la apariencia de una quinceañera? Más tu sin embargo aún pareces de veinte y algo- Natsuki arrugo el papel en su puño- ups! Es cierto, aún tienes veinte y poco jajaja

- Nina calla tu bocota o retírate de mi oficina

- Uy! Yo creí que la embarazada era Sarah...pero bueno. Te vine a informar personalmente que los representantes de los países que intentabas traer a tus garras han caído en los encantos del proyecto otome. Gracias a mi, claro

- Al fin una buena noticia. Cuando quieren iniciar?- Natsuki opto por ignorar los excesos de comentarios provenientes de la mujer.

- Pues como andabas de vacaciones ...

- Dilo de una vez

- Cuanto antes- sonrió brillante , orgullosa de su éxito

- Hasta que haces valer tu sueldo! Ahora ve y di a todos que se preparen para la llegada de los próximos reclutas.

- Lo que digas jefa! - Nina dio un saludo militar fingido y salió del lugar con rebote en su paso.

- Con esto mis números completan la fase de sustento en el proyecto, es tiempo de que comience a trabajar en el mejoramiento y rendimiento. Si SEARSS y el Primer Distrito quieren jugar, les mostrare el poder que he adquirido yo- pensó para si misma sonriendo ante las brillantes espectativas que tenía para el otome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10 **

- Natsuki...

- Hmmm ...?

- Te necesito...- clamo con urgencia Sarah medio gimiendo.

Natsuki suspiro . Sarah estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo y era prácticamente una adicta a el sexo. No le importaba el lugar o la hora. Natsuki no se quejaba al inicio pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Sobre todo por que cuando regresaba del trabajo la mayor parte se encontraba exhausta. Su proyecto era ya totalmente independiente del sistema hime. Natsuki había alcanzado su objetivo . Sólo quedaba esperar. Más sin embrago la demanda de su proyecto le exigía cada vez más de su atención . Y ahora su esposa parecía querere más de ella también. Era extenuante.

- Mmm te importaría si yo sólo...- sus palabras fueron silenciadas por la lengua insistente de su esposa que ya estaba sobre ella lo más cerca que su vientre abultado le permitía .

- ...no...sólo pon tu mano y yo te montare!...- exclamo Sarah de tal manera que parecía un asunto de vida o muerte. Natsuki hizo lo que le dijo . Sarah monto los tres dedos de Natsuki de manera desenfrenada hasta que llego a su clímax al menos tres veces consecutivas derrumbando su peso sobre la muy cansada Natsuki.

- ...gracias...- murmuro Sarah toda extasiada

- cuando quieras...- exhalo Natsuki y se perdio en su sueño.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

- Natsuki estuvo muy ocupada a noche- dijo Shizuru sorbiendo su café. Ella nunca bebía café

- nnnn ...-gimoteo Natsuki sin querer dar una chala sobre el asunto. No durmió lo suficiente como para lidiar con lo que sea que la castaña quería de ella- bebiendo café?- cuestiono Natsuki notando el líquido oscuro en la taza de la mujer. Shizuru frunció el ceño.

- Digamos que escuchar un concierto a capela de cierta rubia impide que uno consilie el sueño- mascullo

- Curioso que lo diga la persona que no para de traer "amigas" a pasar la noche, al menos dos veces por semana...- contrarresto Natsuki irritada de recordar como cada chica gemía y gritaba en éxtasino por los cuidados de la mujer sentada frente a ella. Shizuru entrecerró los ojos en la peliazul. Así permanecieron por un largo tiempo. - al menos yo lo hago con mi esposa.- concluyo Natsuki. Shizuru sonrió

- Pues le ha de querer mucho como para soportar que te utilice...- Natsuki rió . Shizuru le miro ligeramente sorprendida . No esperaba tal reacción

- Tu crees que no lo se?- Natsuki cuestiono - Por supuesto que se cual es su plan. Su familia quiere el total control de SEARSS...

- Lo sabias...?

- Si...

- Oh...- murmuro Shizuru

- Te sorprendería saber lo que yo se...

- A si?- Shizuru puso su mejor cara de poker. Al parecer ella misma subestimo a la ojiverde. Sabía ya lo que ella misma pretendía? No, eso no sería posible o ya hubiera actuado en consecuencia. Pero sabía de Sarah y aún no había hecho nada...al menos hasta donde Shizuru sabía.

- No soy la misma chica de ese carnaval. Y sin duda ahora observo la imagen en su totalidad y no sólo un ángulo de ella...- Natsuki dio el último sorbo a su taza grande de cafeína muy necesaria y tomo su maletín- ya nos veremos ...querida Shizuru- dijo sonriente saliendo por la puerta. Shizuru enmudeció pero en seguida sonrió también

- Hasta entonces mi Natsuki...- murmuro sobre el vapor de su bebida- sin duda la edad y la experiencia te han hecho mucho mejor...eres como un buen vino, que estoy ansiosa por probar...querida Natsuki...

ESA MISMA NOCHE

- Que novedad me tienes?

- Al parecer será más complejo de lo que había anticipado ...

- No crees que ya e ha tomado bastante tiempo?

- Si, así es. Pero en mi defensa Kuga-sama. Su hija es una excelente estratega. Perece que sabe más de lo que en un inicio creía . - uns exhalación se escucho del otro de la línea

- Es bueno saber que será una digna sucesora. Me habría descepcionado de haber caído tan pronto...veremos como trabaja todo. Estaremos en contacto

- Como diga Saeko-sama

Shizuru concluyo su llamada sin percatarse de que alguien le estaba escuchando.

- Interesante...

A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE

- Les gustaría saber el sexo ?

- No. Se que dijimos en un primer momento que lo pensaríamos muy bien...y bueno, decidimos no saber...- dijo Natsuki dando una cálida sonrisa a la doctora . La mujer asintió

- Bien entonces. Todo se ve bien. Como se ha estado sintiendo?

- Más haya de sentirme como una gran globo inflado...bien - respondío Sarah.

- Descuide es completamente normal. Pero en unas cuatro semanas estará lista para el parto...

Natsuki sonrió . Y Sarah lo hizo también . Pronto conocerían a su hijo. Y no podían esperar!

EN LA MASION

- Asi que. Shizuru-sama es una espía ?- dijo como si nada Tomoe. Shizuru le miro

- No se a que se refiere

- Eh escuchado cada conversación que ha tenido desde que llego a esta casa. Y he visto como mira a la señora Kuga. Le quieres y no como una amiga...

- Por que me dices esto en ves de contarlo a tu señora?

- Por que...- Tomoe invadió su espacio personal. Shizuru siquiera se inmuto - así como tu quieres a Kuga yo te deseo a ti...

- Asi que esto es un chantaje sexual?- cuestiono Shizuru un tanto divertida

- A cambio de tus favores...no diré nada

- Pues déjame decirte Tomoe-chan- Shizuru acercó sus labios al oído de la chica más joven- a mi nadie me chantajea...y por mi puedes hacer y decir lo que desees...no me importa en lo más mínimo - concluyo sonriente y se separó de la peliverde . Tomoe se sentia tan humillada

- Te arrepentirás ! - grito sin importar quien me escuchara. Pero las palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Shizuru había abandonado el lugar hace ya tiempo .-...la pagaras caro ...- gruño con dientes apretados y apretando el delantal de su uniforme-...te enseñare que a Tomoe nadie le rechaza o se burla de ella!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

La fecha del nacimiento de su hijo estaba próxima . Su médico estimo que en dos semanas y unos días el primogénito Kuga-Gear llegaría a el mundo y Natsuki no cabía en su felicidad y a la vez su nerviosismo le carcomía . Que pasa si no era una buena madre? La relación con su madre era un desastre y no que decir de su padre .

Sarah ya no soportaba el enorme tamaño que había alcanzado debido a el embarazo. No podía dormir más que con la espalda contra el colchón y era por demás incómodo. Ella estaba más que ansiosa por que este bebé saliera de su cuerpo y al parecer por los dolores que ha tenido durante toda la mañana parecía que escuchaba su súplicas

- Tomoe!- la peliverde escucho el grito desgarrador de su señora y corrió presurosa a su encuentro. Al ingresar pudo ver que la mujer sudaba copiosamente y retorcía en un puño apretado la ropa de cama .

- Que necesita mi señora

-... Natsuki! Llama y dile que es hora! Ahhhhh!- Sarah se estremeció ante la punzada de dolor que le recorrió la espina. Tomoe parecía funcionar en cámara lenta al menos para ella- Rapido!- exclamo

Tomoe llamo a la señora Kuga y dio aviso a el chofer de la casa para llevar a la mujer a el hospital . Aún faltaban diez días para la fecha estimada pero todos sabían que estas cosas funcionaban de esta manera. Nadie sospechaba nada . Y no lo harían hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

Shizuru se había enterado de los sucesos cuando regreso de su viaje a el parque cercano. Y tenía que reconocer los sentimientos encontrados que tenía . Por una parte se alegraba porque sabía que Natsuki estaba emocionada por esta nueva etapa en la vida que estaría por emprender, pero también tenía celos. Ella debería ser quien le estuviere dando un hijo a Natsuki y debería ser ella quien estuviere formando una familia con ella.

Todos en la mansión estaban esperando expectantes por conocer lo que sucedería y corrían las apuestas por si sería un niño o una niña y a quien se parecería . La mayoría creía que sería un niño y compartiría la mayor parte de los rasgos fuertes de la señora Kuga. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la señora Gear salió rumbo a el hospital y por el sonido del mismo las mujeres ya experimentadas en la materia sabían que el parto era inminente y no tardaría demasiado en tener noticias . Más sin embargo aún no sabian nada y era extraño

EN EL HOSPITAL

Natsuki no paraba de caminar de un lado a el otro de la sala de espera. Cuando llego Sarah ya había sido llevada a el quirófano y ahora cuatro horas habían pasado y no tenía noticia alguna. Era normal que tardarán tanto? Ella no lo sabía

- Sra. Kuga- alguien del personal dentro del quirófano salió a su encuentro.

- Que ha pasado? Ha nacido ya mi hijo!?- Natsuki se acercó frenética a la mujer- responde!

- Nos hemos encontrado complicaciones y mi titular ha luchado por mantener a ambos con vida...sin embargo la intoxicación avanzo en sobremanera y nos encontramos en la necesidad de que eliga a quien debemos salvar...

-... Q que? De que intoxicación me estas hablando? Como es que tengo que elegir...?

- Detectamos cianuro en el sistema de su esposa ...y no será posible que salvemos a ambos...tiene que decidir pronto antes de que no seamos capaces de hacer nada por ninguno

- Salve a mi hijo... Sarah lo habría querido de esa manera...- respondió Natsuki sin duda en su voz . Sabía que si Sarah se salvaba a costa de su hijo ella misma no se lo perdonaría. Sarah era una mujer dura pero más allá de eso ella era una madre.

La mujer asintió y volvió a el quirófano asegurando que pronto tendría más información para ella. Natsuki mormuro un gracias y se quedo quieta en su asiento ignorando por completo a los padres de Sarah que le miraban con hielo en sus ojos. Natsuki miro a el techo y así permaneció hasta que le informaron que su hijo, porque era un lindo niño , se encontraba en los cuneros y permanecería ahí para observación y asegurarse de que el cianuro no se encontraba en su sistema.

Natsuki fue llevada a los cuneros y entonces lo vio. Su hijo ...tan pequeño he indefenso. Sarah le habría amado al instante tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

- Como pudiste dejar morir a mi hija!?- recrimino su suegro sin importarle estar en el área de pediatría . Natsuki suspiro y se volvió a el hombre junto a ella.

- Lo he hecho por dos razones . En primera lo hice por que era algo que Sarah y yo habíamos hablado y ella así lo querría . En segunda no lo dude porque seguro usted no hecharia en menos a su hija mientras se hacia del control de SEARSS por medio de su nieto. - el hombre le miro sorprendido. Natsuki le miro directo a los ojos y endureció su voz- tanto Sarah como yo hemos sido peones de nuestros padres. Pero esto se termina conmigo. Porque el comité me ha aprobado la reforma a acta constitutiva de la fundación . Así que ahora su familia no será capaz de jugar con el hijo de Sarah y el mío como lo hicieron con nosotras. Y le agradezco que me diera el pésame por la pérdida de mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo. Que tenga una buena noche señor Gear...

Tras dejar el hospital , instruyendo órdenes presizas de que nadie tendría acceso a su hijo y como se dispondrían de los restos de su esposa, Natsuki se fue a el bar más cercano a beber hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera con más. Para su desgracia el hecho de estar alterada genéticamente le hacia inmune a los efectos del alcohol. Y el dolor en su corazón era desagradable. Ella no esperaba separarse se Sarah de esta manera. Ella buscaría el divorcio, y ambas criarian a su hijo. Pero ahora. Su hijo se había quedado sin una de sus madres. Nunca conocería a Sarah. Natsuki apretó el agarre en su vaso hasta que este sedio a su fuerza quebrándose en mil pedazos

- Sabía que estarías aquí...

- Vete...quiero estar sola...

- No creo que Natsuki deba estar sola en estos momentos. Esa mujer no dejaba de ser tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo...lo siento- murmuro Shizuru

Natsuki sonrió sin humor.

- Gracias... Shizuru...

- Cuando quieras...- ante la sinceridad en el tono de la mujer de kyoto y la calidez de su mano sobre la suya Natsuki se permitió derramar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Fueron lágrimas silenciosas . Ella encontraría a quien le hizo esto a su familia y pagaría con creces.


End file.
